Thanks for coming my life
by osnapitz dragneel
Summary: Bagaimana seseorang tiba tiba saja datang ke hidupanmu dan mampu mengubah sikapmu ? Apakah takdir ? /Lanjut dah baca aja,maaf bad sumaary ,warning,ooc typo bertebaran.


**halo minna aku kembali lagi, aku berharap ceritaku mudah mudahan kalian suka maklum aku ini author ****baru,jadi tolong dinikmati dan saran juga kritikan aku membutuhkannya**

**cerita ini terinpirasi dari sebuah komik, saya lupa judul komiknya apa,hehehe...**

**moho bantuannya :)**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR COMING MY LIFE **

.

.

**pairing natsu x lucy **

.

.

f**airy tail bukan punya saya dan cerita ini punya saya,terinpirasi dari sebuah komik **

.**  
**

.

.

**warning : abal,gaje,berantakan,ooc,typo bertebaran**

* * *

pertemuan kisah cerita akan dimulai.

"hey,sepertinya itu anak berandalan,lihat saja badannya dan mukanya banyak luka,kasihan sekali

"yah,ya tetapi tak ada yang mau menolongnya,yasudahlah kita biarkan saja"ucapan orang orang itu tertuju pada pria berandalan yang sudah dipenuhi luka,ia mempunya rambut berwarna merah muda dan mempunyai warna mata onxy ,pria berandalan itu sedang tertidur dijalannan dengan posisi duduk. pria itu tak mau dengar ocehan ocehan untuk dirinya itu.

Tiba tiba saja ada yang terus melihat anak laki itu dan sejenak ia berpikir 'kasihan sekali dia apa aku harus menolongnya?'batinnya rambutnya berwarna kuning juga matanya warna cokelate,perempuan itu langsung mendekat pria itu dan bertanya "sepertinya kau terluka parah,apakah kau mau kerumahku untuk menyembuhkan lukamu itu?"pria itu pun langsung melihat wajah perempuan itu,iapun langsung mengangguk saja dan perempuan itu menarik tangan si pria itu agar kerumahnya.

**di perjalanan menuju kerumah **

"hoy pirang kenapa kau membantuku? apa karena aku ini seperti seorang pengemis yang sedang butuh pertolongan?"tanya laki laki itu,gadis itu pun berhenti berjalan lalu ia menatap laki laki itu,sejenak ia berpikir dan akhirnya menghela napas berat,lalu membuka mulutnya "aku menolongmu bukan seperti itu tetapi aku menolongmu sebagai teman apakah kau mengerti,oh iya namamu siapa ?"

"namaku adalah natsu ,sedangkan kau?" perempuan itu hanya tersenyum manis yang bisa membuat hati para lelaki meleleh "perkenalkan namaku lucy heartfilia salam kenal"lucy pun langsung berjalan sedangkan natsu hanya diem dan terlihat ada rona merah di pipi natsu,"hoy natsu kenapa kau melamun ayo ikut aku"ucapan lucy membuat natsu tersadar akan lamuannya dan iapun menghampiri lucy.

"Tadi namamu siapa? aku lupa" tanya natsu

"Namaku lucy,apakah kau tak mendengarnya natsu"lucy hanya bisa menghela napas,padahal baru tadi saja ia memberi tahu natsu.

"Lu-luigi ya namamu?"

"atau luce?" lucy pun mulai geram dengan natsu karena menyebutkan namanya salah terus..

"Namaku bukan luigi ataupun luce tapi L-U-C-Y apakah kau mengerti natsu"natsu hanya diem saja,lalu tersenyum kearah lucy

"Oh...namamu luce ya,ayo cepat jalan"

"Hey...namaku bukan luce...BAKA"

"Tapi yang aku dengar,namamu luce"jawab natsu dengan wajah polos dan tak berdosa,sedangkan lucy hanya frustasi,baru pertama kali lucy bertemu dengan orang yang bodoh seperti natsu

"Sudahlah seterah kamu,aku capek berdebat denganmu"natsu tertawa pelan,ia berhasil menjahili lucy

* * *

Rumah lucy *natsu P.O.V*

"natsu"lucy memanggilku dengan tatapan yang sungguh datar "ya ada apa luce"jawabku,"tidak hanya ingin memanggilmu hehehehe..." aku heran dengannya sikapnya yang aneh "aku cuma mau bilang kita sudah sampai dirumahku"aku pun langsung melihat rumah lucy,rumahnya sederhana ."ayo masuk natsu,jangan diem saja" akupun langsung masuk kerumahnya,tak ada orang disini,mana orang tua lucy? mungkin kerja kali ya "kenapa kau natsu,sepertinya kau mencari orang tua ku ya"tanya lucy, 'sepertinya lucy bisa membaca pikiranku'batinku. Aku hanya diem saja tak merespon jawaban.

"tidak,aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmuu natsu"jawab lucy dengan polosnya,bohong dia tadi benar benar baca pikiranku,argh... tau ah aku tak peduli.

"aku mandi dulu ya natsu,sehabis itu kita akan makan malam dan mengobati lukamu,selagi aku mandi kau boleh nonton tv atau apalah yang buat kamu tidak bosen" aku hanya mengganguk saja,iapun langsung mandi, sementara aku menonton tv sambil memakan camilan yang ada di tinggal ama siapa ? Kelihatan rumah ini sangat dingin .'rasanya rumah ini sangat sepi,seperti tak ada kehangatan sebuah keluarga' batinku.

'Kruuyuuuuukkkk' wah perutku tiba tiba saja bunyi,dan kenapa lucy belom selesai mandi? lama sekali,dia mandi berapa jam sih?

*end natsu pov*

=. =. .= (^0^ \( -3-)

*normal pov*

"luce kau mandi lama sekali sih,kapan selesainya? perutku sudah lapar"tanya natsu,sementara yang didalam hanya mendengus kecil,"ya ya,ini aku udah selesai,dan jangan masuk kamarku"jawab (baca : teriak )lucy,"bawel banget sih,yayaya aku keluar"natsu pun keluar sambil menggerutu engga jelas..

SKIEP time

Setelah makan,kini natsu sedang diobati oleh lucy,"natsu kau sepertinya sering brkelahi "tanya lucy sambil mengobati luka natsu yang berada di pipi,sedangkan natsu hanya meringis kesakitan dan tak menjawab pertanyaan lucy,"hey kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku"bentak lucy,"memangnya kau menanyai apaan,aku tak dengar pertanyaamu"jawab natsu,'ya ampun natsu natsu kau itu bodoh atau bolot sih'batin lucy,ia hanya menghela nafas berat dan strees dengan natsu,"aku tanya apakah kau sering berkelahi"

"Oh...kau tanya seperti itu, yah memang aku sering berkelahi memangnya masalah buat kamu, LUCE"

"Tidak sih,tapi apa salah cuman bertanya kepadamu"

"Ya sangat salah"

"Oh kalau begitu,aku tak mau mengobati lukamu"jawab lucy kesal,setelah itu lucy meninggalkan natsu yang sedang masuk ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu.

"LUCE,kau tak mau mengobatiku lagi memangnya kenapa" tanya (baca teriak) natsu

"Hey natsu,obati saja lukamu sendiri aku jadi males mengobatimu"teriak lucy dalam kamarnya.

"Tidak bisa,kau harus mengobatiku"jawab natsu sambil berjalan menuju kamar lucy

BrakKkk

Pintu kamar lucy dibanding keras oleh natsu,(kasihan sekali kau pintu) sedangkan lucy hanya terkejut dan marah karna masuk tanpa izin."Hey kau kenapa ke kamarku"tanya lucy "kau harus mengobatiku,lagian kau yang inginkan atau aku akan menghukummu"jawab natsu kesal

"Yasudah hukum saja aku,aku tidak mood lagi mengobatimu"

Natsupun berlari ke arah lucy,lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah lucy,hembusan nafas mereka beradu,wajah lucy dan natsu dekat sekali,rona merah sangat jelas di pipi mereka berdua,lucy tak bisa bergerak karena mata natsu seperti menghinoptis.

Semakin dekat,dekat dan...

Cup

Natsu mencium lucy dibibirnya,lucy berusaha memberontak tetapi sayangnya kekuatan natsu lebih besar daripada lucy.

Lama kelamaan ciuman semakin panas,natsu mengigit bibir bawah lucy untuk memberi tanda bahwa ia ingin bermain dimulutnya, dengan senang hati lucy mempersilahkan lidah natsu masuk ke mulut lucy,lidah natsu mengabsen gigi lucy satu per satu serta lidah mereka berdua bermain dengan kasarnya.

5 menit kemuadian...

"*hosh* hey kenapa *hosh* kau menciumku*hosh*"ucap lucy sambil menghirup udara karna oksigen nya habis

"Itulah hukumanmu karna kau tidak menurutiku"

"Memangnya ku siapa ?! menciumku sebarangan,aku tak sudi"

"Biarin,cepetaan obati lukaku"

"Baik baik aku akan mengobatimu"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=. \(0\)-(-_- -) =.=.=.=.=.=.

Skip time (natsu pov)

Deg dag dig dug dag

Lho kenapa jantungku berdegub kencang? padahal aku tak menyukainya dan sepertinya aku ... Blush..lho kenapa pipiku terasa panas? oh tuhan.. apa yang sedang kau rencanakan kepadaku.

Apakah aku jatuh hati kepadanya?,hah.. pIkiranku sedang kacau banget. tapi aku tak pantas untuknya, lihat saja dia baik,ramah,cantik dan bodynya ekhem.. sexsy. sedangkan aku? ha... sudahlahlah aku tak maU memikirnya.

(End natsu pov)

Kini sekarang lucy mengperban tubuh natsu,hening menyelimuti ruangan kamar lucy,tak ada satupun yang berbicara.

'Sial,kenapa aku ini? Rasanya hangat,argh... Jantungku ' batin natsu. "Nah.. sudah selesai... sekarang pake bajumu" ucap lucy kepada natsu,lucy pun pergi dari kamarnya dan kini dia sedang membersihkan rumahnya.

"Luce,bolehkah aku numpang nginep dirumahmu?" tanya natsu,lucy pun menatap natsu "boleh tapi jangan melakukan hal yang tidak tiidak natsu"

"Siapa yang mau apakah kau yang mau melakukan hal 'itu' he... akan kuladeni"dengan sigap natsu menghampiri lucy .tiba tiba saja lucy menangis.

"Tolong jangan *hiks* aku tak mau melakukannya *hiks* sebelum aku menikah"

"J-jangan menangis,a-aku hanya bercanda hahahahahaha... gomenasai"

Tapi tangisan lucy semakin deras dan seperinya tidak natsupun semakin bersalah (ayo anak orang ditangisin)

"Kau bohong,terlihat dari raut wajahmu"

"T-tidak aku janji,suer deh aku engga bohong"sahut natsu dengan cengirannya dan membentuk huruf peace di tangannya.

"Janji?"

"Y-ya janji" mereka pun membuat janji dan setelah itu tertawa bersama.

Takdir merekapun berjalan,suatu saat nanti mereka akan menyatu

To be continue ...

Akhirnya selesai ^^ Apakah abal atau ooc? oh ya aku pengen nanya ke author gimana sih caranya dari chapter 1 pengen ke chapter 2 aku binggung maklum belom ngerti,kalau ada yang tau pm aja ama review .

Kata terakhir review please *puppy eyes no. jutsu*


End file.
